weebipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Obito Uchiha
Obito Uchiha (うちはオビト, Uchiha Obito) was a member of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan. He was believed to have died during the Third Shinobi World War, his only surviving legacy being the Sharingan he gave to his teammate, Kakashi Hatake. In truth, Obito was saved from death and trained by Madara Uchiha, but the events of the war left Obito disillusioned with reality, and he inherited Madara's plan to create an ideal world. Resurfacing under the names of Tobi (トビ, Tobi) and Madara Uchiha himself, Obito subtly took control of the Akatsuki, using them as a means to advance his machinations, eventually going public and starting the Fourth Shinobi World War. However, towards the war's conclusion, Obito had a change of heart and, as atonement, sacrificed his life to save the same world he sought to replace. Appearance Obito is a man of average height and average weight. He has short, spiky black hair and thin eyebrows. The left side of his body is pale and wrinkled due to being replaced by a Zetsu, created from Hashirama Senju's cells. As a child, he had black irises and wore orange goggles. Personality As a child, Obito was a kind, just, and optimistic young man who dreamed of becoming Hokage so the Hidden Leaf Village would recognize him. This dream stemmed from the fact that he did not know his parents, and longed to be acknowledged. He was quite sensitive, and cried often. As an adult, Obito had become a cold and sociopathic man. After losing the one he loved, Rin, his chipper, peppy self had been completely and utterly destroyed. His only purpose in life being the completion of Project: Tsuki no Me. Biography Obito Uchiha was born in the Land of Fire, within the Hidden Leaf Village. He only ever reached the rank of Chūnin. There was a strong rivalry between Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake, on the battlefield and off. He had a major crush on the third member of their party, Rin Nohara. During the Third Shinobi World War, in a mission to destroy Kannabi Bridge, Rin was captured. Kakashi, due to the memory of what happened to his late father, elected to leave Rin behind and continue with the mission. Obito disagreed, stating that those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. He went to save her alone, Kakashi arriving soon after. They manage to save Rin, but are ambushed and the cave began collapsing. Obito knocked Kakashi out of the way of a falling boulder, and was pinned beneath it, half of his body completely crushed. He wanted Kakashi to take his Sharingan, so they could "see the future together". Obito then instruct them to leave him behind. After the dust had settled, Obito Uchiha was praised as a true hero of the Hidden Leaf, his name being carved onto the Memorial Stone. An elderly Madara Uchiha finds Obito and repairs his body, replacing half of his limbs with the cultivated cells of Hashirama Senju. While recuperating from the ordeal, White Zetsu informed Obito that his friends, Kakashi and Rin, were under attack by Kirigakure Ninja. Obito was determined to save them, and, with the help of a Zetsu named Guruguru, left Mountains' Graveyard to assist them. Before his eyes, he saw Rin be killed by the one she loved, Kakashi. This caused Obito's Sharingan to evolve into a Mangekyō Sharingan out of his sorrow. He slaughtered all of the Kirigakure Ninja in a blind rage. After this, Obito dedicated himself to Madara's will, the plan to put the entire world into an infinite dream, where he could be with Rin once more. For more information on this character, please visit their page on the Narutopedia. https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Obito_Uchiha